Find My Love
by Megumis
Summary: After Haruhi is ambushed in her own home, the host club decided to 'treat' her to a nice day out to the amusement park! Oh, and with a bunch of fangirls who have started to ship Haruhi and Tamaki, could it get any worse! Yes, yes it could.


**SO this is a very long fanfiction about OHSHC! Not Pokemon?! Nope! Not this time, my second obsession... ughung. Okay~ It's coming up... nao!**

* * *

"Haru-chan!~" Honey cried out, jumping into the younger girls arms, spinning her on the spot as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Honey-senpai, what are you doing in my house!" Haruhi half yelled-half muttered, a vein appearing on her forehead as she stared daggers at the tiny golden-haired boy.

"We came to visit you!" Honey replied, cheering playfully earning another glare.

"Wait - WE?!" Haruhi backed up, her eyes narrowing as she let out a frustrated sigh, Mori walked through to the bedroom and grabbed the third-year by his waist, hoisting him up onto his shoulders which obviously earned a hug of approval to Mori's head.

"Mori-senpai, you as well!" Haruhi cried, falling to her knees.

"Don't worry Haruhi-" Another voice appeared, sounding very close to her ear as she froze in horror.

"-we're here too, we can all play together." A similar voice finished in a mocking tone, the felt two hands on either sides of her as she was pulled up to her feet.

"Let go of me before I kick you out!" Haruhi yelled, her patience wearing thin, she had just woke up on a Saturday, ready to get some studying done but no. Of course even on her days off she is pestered by this stupid host club she is in.

"You wouldn't want to do that, even though you have no debt we can still add it for bad service." Kyoya walked in next, a flat look on his face though she could see the glint on his eyes saying otherwise.

"Haruhi!~"

"T-Tamaki! Are you all here? I wouldn't of expected any different..." Haruhi grumbled as she was picked up and swung around by the golden-haired teenager (whom she secretly loved).

"Oh dear daughter, don't fear! The Host Club is here!" Tamaki sounded out, sticking his arms out for dramatic effect.

"He was practicing that all morning..." Hikaru smirked, a knowing look on both him and his brother as they leaned against each other.

"Shut up Kaoru!" Tamaki whined, pointing at the wrong twin as they rolled their eyes, moving over to Haruhi with similar movements.

"Let's go to the supermarket!" Hikaru grinned, the grin reached his eyes, no his ears as he leaned now against the suspicious brunette.

"No way."

"Please!" They both squeezed Haruhi until her face turned red, Haruhi spluttered dragging her arms out as she kicked her legs, effectively kicking one of the two in the shins and getting herself free.

"I said no! You invaded my house so we can do what I want to do!" Haruhi yelled, her aura around her turning red as Tamaki laughed and ruffled her hair up, a blush hidden under her pale complexion.

"And what do you want to do Haru-chan!" Honey smiled, hoping from Mori's shoulder relucantly and hugging Haruhi's arm, the girl pondered whilst tapping her chin.

"How about-"

"The fairground!" Tamaki exclaimed, pulling a leaflet from his back-pocket, Haruhi eyed the poster and her jaw dropped, it looked so expensive, pictures of rollercoasters filled the paper, they looped and dropped down.

"The fairground!" Hikaru smiled, shaking his head at the stupid blonde,

"More like the amusement park, at least... for Haruhi." Kaoru replied, ripping the leaflet from the king's hand and staring at in intensely.

"And who will pay for Haruhi?" Kyoya said simply, making everyone turn to look at the black-haired boy with confusion.

"Oh yes... commoner." Both twins sighed, throwing the leaflet as it fell onto the floor, giving up on the idea.

"Have no fear Haruhi, Tamak-"

"Shut up, Tamaki." Haruhi sighed, shaking her head. "There is no way I'm going, even if you bribe me or offer me things. I wouldn't go to some expensive amusement park for anything you say. I've only got enough money for this weeks food while dad is away."

"Fancy tuna."

The simple words caused Haruhi's voice to stop dead, everyone stared at Mori as if he was a genius whilst Haruhi punched him in her mind, fancy... tuna... ah~

"That's right, I heard they have a real nice tuna shop there. Real fancy." Hikaru smirked, leaning forward whilst his twins cheek brushed his own.

"The best of the best." Kaoru returned the smirk, eyeing Kyoya who rolled his eyes at their antics.

"...Like I s-said, no m-money..." Haruhi resisted, turning her head up and closing her eyes which she regretted as the images of tuna popped up into her mind.

"We can all chip in, right guys?" Honey smiled, jumping onto the brunette's back and hugging her from behind.

"Right!" Three voices yelled, Mori nodded and Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"I knew he would do this." Kaoru sighed, a dark cloud above the twins and their kings head as a crowd of girls stood outside the gates, all smiling and waving at the host-club.

"Thats why he didn't let Haruhi dress like the girl she is." Tamaki sniffed, wiping his tears as Kyoya talked to the man behind the booth, handing over a wad of money that had been put together by the hostclub.

Haruhi blushed slightly as a few other girls ran up to her, asking if she'd go on the ferris wheel with them, "I'd love to, whatever makes you happy ladies." Haruhi tilted her head and smiled which earned the girls to fawn and fall over with steam coming off them.

"Dammit! I was hoping for some time with Haruhi." Tamaki whined to Kyoya who shook his head, handing out the tickets for the park.

"We have to earn something over the weekend one way or another, it was either this or selling kisses." Kyoya stated, a smirk on his lips as he chuckled as Tamaki fell onto the floor in defeat.

"Oh my, is Tamaki okay?!" Some girls cried,

"Tamaki-senpai is just overreacting about something, don't let him ruin your day!" Haruhi rushed in, poking her senpai's cheek as he withered away at the touch.

"That is so sweet! You have such a good friendship!" Another cried out, hearts instead of eyes as they stared at the pair.

"I ship it!" A random pink haired girl walked by, they were all pretty sure she didn't even go to their school...

"Umm... sh-ship?" Haruhi stood up, unsure as the girls started to nod, agreeing with the stranger.

"TamaHaru!" One girl cried, ambushing the pair.

"Taruhi!"

"Hamaki!"

"Please don't attack the hosts or I'll be forced to send you home, and you wouldn't want that would you?" Kyoya said, his glasses flashing as the girls backed off and lined up, the hosts on the floor stood up and dusted themselves off, a look of horror on their faces.

"A-Aha... i-it's fine, l-ladies." Haruhi stuttered, her face in shock as she finally realised what made fangirls so morbid.

"Let's go," Mori stated and walked off, Honey on his back with his cheek against the bigger teenagers back.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" The twins chanted, leading a group of girls towards the waterfall near the front. Only around twenty-five or more girls were here but it was still a lot, especially if this park was as expensive as it had been said to be.

"We'll meet back at this waterfall at six o'clock. You should've brought money so you can buy dinner." Kyoya explained, pushing his glasses up again. The girls nodded eagerly, planning to follow whichever host they liked most.

The twins grabbed Haruhi and grinned, "Let's go on the Electo-Wheel!" They grinned, the other hosts following suit as they all lined up, some kids there on a school-trip stared in amazement at them all, some girls were most certainly dressed to impress in big flowing dressed or just low-cut shorts and tee shirts.

"Let's go!" Honey smiled, sitting in the small cart which held four, Haruhi sat nex to Honey as two girls sat with them, grinning excitedly as everyone poured onto the ride, sitting near them.

"Have a good time!" Honey smiled eagerly, gripping the metal pole in front of them as the multicoloured rides came to live, a loud gruff sound being produced as the carts climbed the steep hill, Haruhi bit her lip and closed her eyes as it ran down the tracks, the cart also spinning at the same time as it was going, she opened her eyes for a split second to see at least seven loops coming up. She was going to be sick.

"Eeeek!~" One of the girls screamed, a grin on her face as her hair whipped around, Haruhi smiled at her enthusiasm and copied her grin, shouting out as they tipped upside down, it was kind of fun... Okay, maybe it was a lot of fun!

"That was amazing!" Haruhi yelled out, Kyoya shaking his head slightly at her mood now which had changed drastically since they walked in, Tamaki grinned and pointed towards a ride which was labeled "Death Metal-o-trizer".

So the park wasn't that good with names apparently...

"Haruhi, can I sit next to you this time?" One of the girls asked, holding onto Haruhi's sleeve, just as she was about to say 'yes' Tamaki butted in, putting his arm around the short brunette/

"Haruhi promised to sit next to me for the new few rides, isn't that right?" Tamaki smiled, his hair falling over his eyes slightly as the girl swooned at the contact of the host's.

"Actually senpai-"

"It-it's fine! Have fun!" The girl cried out, happy her new OTP was going to be together.

"Come on boss, let us borrow Haruhi-"

"-We want our toy." Both twins grinned, Hikaru finishing for Kaoru who has a few girls surrounding them.

"Let Hamaki be!" One girl cried, desperate to be with the twins and have them together.

"You have got to be kidding me." Haruhi deadpanned, a mild blush taking over her as she rubbed her temples, beginning to get a headache from the spinning on the last ride.

"Haruhi, are you coming?"

Haruhi looked up at her senpai who had his hand extended towards her, she froze before extending her own hand and gripping his, he pulled her up the steps lightly as they stood on the metal platform just outside the ride, they were almost there.

"Don't be scared, Haruhi." Tamaki grinned, putting on a show for the customers, Kyoya send her a glare through the flashing of his glasses as she gulped and stared back up.

"I- I won't be scared if your next to me." Haruhi replied, looking down acting nervous as she shuffled her foot, a chorus of cheers were heard as the couple got onto the two seater ride, they moved forward as everyone got on.

Tamaki looked away, a furious blush on his features. He had not expected her to reply with that! Or reply at all for that matter! Kyoya, you are going down. Tamaki put his eyes behind his hair as the ride moved forward.

"So senpai, why is this ride called Death Metal oh whatsitsface?" Haruhi asked, looking front in front of her to the hill they rose up onto.

"Well, you drop sixty three met-" Tamaki was cut off as they started to fall, a high-pitched scream was heard as Haruhi clamped her mouth shut, staring at the girly Tamaki.

They reappeared from the ground they had just fell into as the ride shot from that into a loop and around the edges of the attraction, it curving onto it's side. "This is so fun! Don't be such a baby, Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi laughed, putting her arms up as the ride picked up paced.

Tamaki blushed harder, again and slowly raised his arms up, the wind hitting them as he heard the girls behind them screaming and what sounded like Honey cheering.

"What next!" Hikaru grinned, holding onto one of the girls who looked like she was near to fainting, to be honest so was Haruhi.

"Let's take a break, it's obvious some of our guests need one." Kyoya smiled, a double meaning behind his words.

Stupid Kyoya, I hate you. Haruhi narrowed her eyes, huffing childishly which caused some girls to 'awww'.

"Let's go get some tuna, Haru-chan!" Honey giggled, grabbing Haruhi's hand and dragging her off to the cafe, Mori in tow as the trio walked into the place, it wasn't just a diner, it was a full-blown restuarant.

"W-What?!" Haruhi exclaimed, staring as men walked back and forth, carrying plates and dressed in butler outfits. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Two tables for fifteen please." Kyoya stood at the podium where a woman in her early thirties was, she was looking down in her book not paying attention.

"Listen, we've not got enough roo- Oh, oh my!" She swooned, looking at Kyoya and blushing, he smiled at her and the twins walked up on either side of Kyoya.

"Please?" Hikaru begged, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes.

"We beg of you!" Kaoru said at the same time, looking down in disappointment.

"Maa-maagh ...uuughm... M-mangager, c-clear t-two tables for... f-fiffy... fifteen." She swooned, speaking to a man in a black business jacket, he nodded and walked away, rolling his eyes as his receptionist crossed some things out on her list before admiring the boys again.

"Did she just cancel someones dinner? that's awfully rude of you!" Haruhi yelled at Hikaru who shrugged simply, chuckling at the brunettes lack of knowlege at this stuff.

"They actually do have tables free, they just say they don't because they don't want to check, it's a big place, and dinner? this is lunch, Haruhi. We're having dinner somewhere else." Kaoru put his arm around Hikaru's shoulder, the action not going unnoticed by the girls who screamed, some even fainting.

* * *

"These girls are..." Haruhi muttered the rest under her breath, this was idiotic! Soon they were pushed towards an empty corridor, it lead to a large room with a few people already sitting on other tables, thirty seats were pulled out and waiting as they all sat down, Tamaki sitting next to Haruhi as she sat on the leather seat..

"That's so cute, they're even sitting together, do you think they're together?" Haruhi heard, two girls whispering who blushed when they got caught, Haruhi's eyebrow twitched as she leaned down, trying to not let it get to her, Kyoya had basically threatened her with a look. Was that even possible?!

"Can I sit next to you, Haruhi-kun?" Haruhi looked left to see a short girl with bunches looking at her, she smiled and nodded, offering her hand to the girl to help her down. "Arigato, Haruhi-kun!" She blushed.

"You can just call me Haruhi if you'd like, what's your name?" She smiled at the nervous girl who shivered at the touch of her hand.

"M-My name is Kimiko." She looked down, expecting Haruhi to laugh or something along the lines.

"What a beautiful name!" Haruhi smiled, Tamaki leaned forward after telling him what he would like,

"Haruhi, Kyoya is calling you~" Tamaki smiled at her, tugging her gaze this away, away from the now disappointed Kimiko.

"What tuna would you like, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, uninterest flickering through his eyes sending a warning towards Haruhi who gulped.

"U-Umm..." She looked at Tamaki who was playing with the fork, "I'll let Tamaki pick for me."

Gasps were heard from all around the table, they stared at the blushing pair, Tamaki blushing a lot more than Haruhi, he stuttered, "U-Ugmhm... hng... ughmm... sh-she'll have... the... c-crab?" Haruhi shook her head, sighing in frustration, "h-how about the... s-salmon?"

"Sure." Haruhi smiled, facing forwards as Mori who sat across from her got poked by Honey, asking if he could get fish fingers specially made for him. She stiffled a giggle by using her hand, hearts around the room melting as Haruhi did this action.

"Tamaki is so lucky, isn't he, Kimiko?" A girl asked the short girl besides Haruhi who nodded eagerly.

"I- They're my one true pairing." Kimiko whispered back, Haruhi put her head into the table, muttering about how she had hope for that one.

"Dinners served." Kyoya gestured to the plates being put in front of them,

"I thought this was lunch?" Haruhi backfired, using her knife and fork to cut the salmon into pieces, putting the metal of the fork into the slippery fish.

"Tamaki, shouldn't you feed Haruhi?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes, a smirk on his face as he chuckled, both Haruhi and Tamaki blushed furiously as Kyoya began to eat, some girls began to also eat but most watched them intensely, hoping for the action to happen.

"Come here my little Haru~" Tamaki stole her fork from her, calling her a new nickname as he pushed the fork near to her mouth.

"T-Tamaki, leave me alone! Stop being perverted! I can eat by myself!" Haruhi yelled, pushing at his wrists, a genuine but annoyed smile on her face, they ignored everyone else in the room as he finally forced the fancy tuna into her mouth, she stopped fighting and enjoyed the juiciness of it, savouring the bites as her eyes turned to hearts.

"You'd think that Tamaki and Haruhi-" Kaoru smirked, pushing his empty plate forward.

"-had some sort of feelings for each other." Hikaru finished, also smirking as he now pushed his plate forward, Haruhi tutted and ate the final bite of her salmon (by herself for that matter!) and crossed her arms, Honey eating his specially made fish fingers he had been so desperate to have.

"Lets go on a few more rides and we can finish up with the ferris wheel, alright?" Kyoya announced, everyone eagerly nodded and stood up, leaving the cheque on the table and leaving the building.

"I like how we were meant to split up but ended up staying as a group." Haruhi mumbled to Mori who she was walking next to, Tamaki talking to a leggy blonde, she felt something hurt in her chest.

"Hm." Mori nodded, looking towards were Haruhi was looking, he pushed Haruhi forward so she was put next to Kyoya who was just talking to one of the guests.

"Huh? Mori-senpai!" Haruhi cried out, bumping into Kyoya's arm, he looked at her and smirked.

"Operation: Get Tamaki and Haruhi to Realise Their Feelings... commence!" The twins stealthily muttered to themselves, Kyoya's hand gripped onto Haruhi's, she looked up at the black haired teenager suspiciously but let it happen, confused as she tried to gently tug her hand away.

"K-Kyoya-senpai, let go." Haruhi hissed,

"Kyoya?"

Haruhi turned her head to see Tamaki staring at them, an unknown emotion flickering his his eyes as seperated their hands, almost too easily. "What is going on here!" Tamaki cried dramatically, pulling his dear daughter away from the mother of the 'family'.

"Doing family activities, Tamaki." Kyoya mocked, walked forward to avoid the yelling of the blonde, Tamaki shook his head, just about to talk to Haruhi before the same blonde from before came up to the pair,

"Hi, Tamaki-sama~" She purred, almost fakely, "I wanted to know if I could hold your hand?" She held onto his elbow, looping her arm with his as her hand trailed down to his.

"Well, princess. As much as I would like to I wanted to talk with Har-" Tamaki began but was cut off but another voice, he looked over to see Haruhi being pulled away by Hikaru and Kaoru, he cursed them under his breath but complied with her wishes and held the blonde's hand.

"G-Guys, what are you doing? Let go of me!" Haruhi struggled, they reached the next ride before the others, the saw Tamaki and the blonde holding hands, she punched both blondes... in her mind of course.

"Whats up Haruhi?" The twins asked

"Feeling down?" Both twins said in unison again, wrapping their arms around each other protectively.

"Shut up..." Haruhi slapped them both upside the head leaving them smirking, "I'll wait in the line, alright?" She walked forward and saved them the spot in the line which was growing as the park got closer to it's closing time, soon everyone else joined them and they stood there together, talking as they reached closer to the front.

"Can I sit next to you, Haruhi?" Kimiko asked Haruhi, poking her shoulder, Tamaki - from near the back - noticed and growled, something not feeling right in the pit of his stomach as the two laughed and joked around, he wanted to sit next to Haruhi, not some Komoko girl (whatever her name was!)he had never heard of!

"Whats up boss?" The twins asked,

"Feeling down?" Both twins said in unison again, repeating their words from just a few minutes ago.

"Shut up." Tamaki shook his head, of course, they even had the exact same reply.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel next!" Honey announced, Mori nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled, ferris wheel after this." Kyoya said, Haruhi sat next to Kimiko on the slower paced ride, they all got on after five minutes as the ride came alive, all Tamaki could think about was Haruhi with another girl, instead of him!

"Whats up b-" Kaoru started, Tamaki extended his hand and shut him up, his eyes narrowing at the pair of laughing teenagers near the front.

Haruhi laughed as they sloped down the hill of the ride, the carts going upside down over and over as it suddenly came to a stop at the enterance again, "That was so fun! Listen... I heard we're going on the ferris wheel next... and it's really romantic so I was wondering if you want-" Kimiko smiled, holding Haruhi's hand.

"Actually, Haruhi is going with me, sorry princess." Tamaki grabbed Haruhi towards her, her back connecting with his chest, Haruhi blushed at the contact but kept her cool.

"W-Why did you do that senpai? you've scared her away!" Haruhi hit his chest, it was true. Kimiko ran over to her friends as the they talked with Mori and Honey,

"I wanted to spend time with you." Tamaki huffed simply, flicking his hair as he subconciously held Haruhi's cold hands.

"What? Why wou-" Haruhi stopped when she felt another hand in hers, she looked down and blushed again, why is he acting this way? She thought as they approached the giant wheel.

"Let's go." Tamaki grinned, his childish ways coming back as he tugged his 'daughter' onto the ride with him, they sat in a pink coloured box as it moved higher and higher, she was aware of Hikari, Kaoru and two other girls just above them, watching them intensely.

"T-Tamaki-senpai, they're watching us." Haruhi admitted, looking into her lap as Tamaki chuckled, his princely half taking control.

"Don't mind them, look... Haruhi, today was fun, right?" Tamaki asked sincerely.

"Of course senpai, it was great! Well, most of it." Haruhi scratched the back of her neck, the two sat in silence until they reached the very top, the view was beautiful, since the position of the ferris wheel was near the beach they overlooked the ocean which was tinted pink and purple as the sun was setting.

"It's beautiful." Haruhi gasped, standing up and walking to the front.

Tamaki gulped, he had once chance, she had set it all up for him! All he had to say was... "Like you."

Haruhi turned around, shocked by his sudden braveness as he hugged her, "M-Me?" Haruhi blushed, half tempted to punch her senpai in the face, her other half wanting to hug him back.

"Like you, my princess." Tamaki kissed her forehead,

"T-Tamaki you are being embarrasing..." Haruhi admitted, shoving her head closer to his chest, she could hear his heartbeat which was beating unbelieveably fast.

"It's true, my dear Haru-sama." Tamaki chuckled as she punched him for the nickname, he pulled back, they started to move agian which caused the couple to fall back onto the seats, Haruhi landed on the white plastic while Tamaki hovered above, his arms beside her head to catch his fall.

"T-Tamaki..." Haruhi stared at him, in the eyes then at his lips, she subconciously licked her lips as she looked back into his eyes, she leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers,

He pulled away, "Hey, I thought I was meant to start it..." Tamaki joked, she wrapped his arms around her as she placed her own around his neck, they kissed again, this time deeper as he pulled at her lip making her hold back her moan.

They continued their little make out for a while longer, unaware of the cameras recording them, "Kyoya could probably sell this for millions." Kaoru chuckled, Hikaru nodded and held his iPhone steady while the girls they were with had passed out, blood trickling down their noses.

"I ... I love you, Haru-sama." Tamaki admitted, his face red as they neared the end of the ride.

"I love you too, Tama-sama." Haruhi replied cheekily, winking while straightening her clothes out.

She was looking forward for Monday now... oh wait, no she wasn't.

One word:

_Fangirls. _

* * *

**_So, yeah. I guess. _****Review please or Hikaru will steal your hearts!~ **

**Unm... yeah just review. ^-^/ **

**Megumi**


End file.
